Of Justice and Samurai Honor
by Star Lin
Summary: Story now Beta. Takes place in Agent G's Justice League: The Spider storyline. Peter is back from taking a bit of time of from the Justice League and watching over New York. A stay over in Metropolis finds him filling in for an injure Jimmy. Also a fr
1. Of Justice and Samurai Honor Part 1

Title: Of Justice and Samurai Honor  
  
Author: Star Lin  
  
Pairings: No pairing except a little slash between Touma and Seiji.  
  
Warnings: This is in honor of Agent G's great crossover, Justice League: The Spider. It will probably be a bit of an AU of his storyline, set within Justice League timeline. A little slash but no lemon or lime scenes. Just a kiss, maybe, between two guys. Also this takes place a few years after the Message OVA for Samurai Troopers.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Troopers, they are owned by Sunrise, nor do I own Justice League or Ultimate Spider-Man. DC and Marvel own them. I don't even own the crossover story line. That belongs to the wonderful writing talent of Agent G. I just want to play around in it for a bit.  
  
Brief summary: Peter is back from taking a bit of time of from the Justice League and watching over New York. A stay over in Metropolis finds him filling in for an injure Jimmy. Also a freelance photographer from Japan has just started working at the Daily Planet. But who is also the new hero in samurai armor?  
  
Part 1  
  
Peter sighed as he and Lois Lane made their way to Clark's apartment. "I'm glad the Kents didn't mind me dropping by their place. I just needed to get out of New York for a little while," he told Lois. It had been almost a year since he arrived in this realm. It had been memories of his old NY overlaid with this new version that had just been too much for the teenager to handle. "I still can't believe I lost it like that."  
  
Lois gave a sad smile. "It has been a year since you came here," she said. "A break from New York probably did you some good but wouldn't have been easier to wait for Clark to fly you back."  
  
Peter winced. "I already had stayed longer the I really should." Really, the Kents had tried to get him to stay longer but he didn't want to wear out his welcome. "Anyway, Clark got a call for help with some of the others," he said. He lowered his voice. "I also didn't know what kind of damage that research vessel would be in. From what John said, it was getting pretty beaten up from that typhoon." He gave a smile. "I'm glad that Cecil Morris was willing to fly me back to Metropolis."  
  
"Actually, it's a good thing you did stop over from your visit with Jonathan and Martha," Lois said. At Peter raised eyebrow she sighed. "Jimmy was hurt while trying to get photos of an apartment building fire." She held up a hand. "He's fine--a couple of burns and a broken arm. It's mostly his pride that took the most damage. He's on desk duty until the cast comes off."  
  
Peter smiled in relief that one of his first friends in Metropolis hadn't been seriously hurt. "I'll just store my stuff in Clark's apartment and then head over to the Planet building." He shook his head. "Didn't think this would become a working vacation," he said with a grin, following Lois once she unlock the door to Clark's apartment. He dropped the suitcase next to the couch, fishing around long enough to get his own camera.  
  
----------  
  
Wonder Woman release the towline for the ship that they had pulled out of the middle of a typhoon. The ship had been lucky not to take more damage then it did. Still there had been something strange about that storm. Well, not the storm itself but the ocean around the ship. An area of 50 yards around the ship had been calm sea. Batman's voice came over the radio. "I take you noticed the unusual sea condition?"  
  
"Yes, I did," she said. "I do not know what could cause the ocean not to stir in reaction to the force of the storm."  
  
The two superheroes join Superman and Martian Manhunter on the deck of the Research vessel, Shooting Star. "It was Mouri's luck that the ocean didn't go against us, Superman," the captain was saying.  
  
"Mouri's luck?" J'onn asked.  
  
"Ah, Professor Shin Mouri." the captain said. "Ever since he has been on board, we never had the ocean turn against us but we still get battered by storms." He pointed to a young man that was stripping off his soak shirt. While the rest of the crew and marine scientist looked weary from the battering they took from the wind and rain, Mouri looked exhausted.  
  
"Professor!" the captain called out. He sighed as the reddish brown head gave a wave to the captain and then drove off the ship and into the ocean. "He always checks the ship for damage."  
  
"I'll see if I can be of help to him," the Martian Manhunter said. He flew down to where the young man had come back up for air. "Do you require assistance?" J'onn could sense the exhaustion coming from the human. It felt as if Mouri had literal battle the storm itself.  
  
Mouri blinked at the green skin alien and gave a smile, causing J'onn to blink at the trust that was showing in his eyes. "If you could check the other side of the ship," he said.  
  
It was about thirty minutes later that J'onn deposit Mouri next to the captain. "No damage to report, Captain Daniel."  
  
"Mouri, we never have any damage from the ocean when you're on board," Daniel said, causing a blush to form on the young man's cheeks. He turned back to the Justice League. "Could you give us a tow to the nearest harbor? I don't want to try the engines again until they been check."  
  
----------  
  
Lois explained to Peter about the fire and how Jimmy had got caught by a falling section of wall. "He was extremely lucky," she said as they both step out of the elevator and into the newsroom. The pair made their way over to Lois desk and stop when they found Jimmy there and using her computer. "Jimmy, didn't the doctor say that he wanted you to rest at home for a couple of days before coming back to work?"  
  
Jimmy, his right arm in a sling and a bandage on his cheek, was printing out pictures from his camera. "Hi, Lois. Yes, he did but I got bored," he said with a grin. The grin grew as he saw Peter behind him. "Peter. Clark said that you were planning to stop by for a few days."  
  
Peter grin back. "Yeah. Man, Jimmy, there are easier ways to get out of work." He chuckled at the look on Jimmy's face before turning serious again "You are going to be ok?"  
  
"Yeah, the ER doctor said that I was lucky." Then grumbled something about kicking Ralph's ass from here into next week when the reporter came back from his own injures. "I told Ralph that we were too close but he never listens."  
  
Peter leaned against the desk. "How long are you going to be stuck in the cast?"  
  
"About six weeks," Jimmy said. "Perry will probably get you to cover for me until the new guy gets use to the city."  
  
Lois and Peter looked at each other. "New guy?" Lois asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jimmy said, tilting his head at a picture that he had up on the screen. "He's being interview by Perry right now." He smiled. "The guy was muttering about how he hated interviews." He frowned and clicked on print. There was something weird about that photo. He would have Peter and maybe Clark look at it. "I think he said his name was Sanada Ryo." He took the photo and handed it to Peter. "Can you make out what that is?" he asked. "I think the camera went off about the time the wall fell."  
  
Peter took the picture and studied it. "It looks like someone dress up in some kind of armor." He moved behind Jimmy. "See if you can zoom in and detail it out." Jimmy nodded and section out the armored person from the rest of the picture.  
  
Lois lean over Jimmy's other shoulder. "That looks like some kind of Japanese armor. Maybe something a Samurai would wear," she said. "Clark might be able to tell you if it is or not."  
  
"Well, I'll like to thank him," Jimmy said. "I think this guy might have saved our lives when that wall fell." He paused and looked over toward Perry White's office as the door open. The older editor stepped out first, follow by a young black-haired man in his mid-twenties. He was dress in a semi-casual outfit and trying not to look uncomfortable in it. His hair was longish, brushing a little pass his shoulders. He also seemed to have the most striking blue eyes. Watching Perry shake the young man's hand, Jimmy stood up. "Looks like Sanada got hired."  
  
"Jimmy, since you can't stay away," the editor said, "why don't you show Sanada around the pen?"  
  
"OK, Perry," said Jimmy. "Can you finish up this run of pictures for me, Peter?"  
  
"Sure," Peter nodded, taking his place in the chair. He noticed Lois move off toward the elevators and took a quick glance to see Clark stepping out of one of them. It was about ten minutes later that Jimmy brought Ryo by the desk. "Hey, just finishing up those pictures for you."  
  
"Thanks." Jimmy said. He turned to the black-haired young man. "Peter, this is Ryo Sanada."  
  
"Hey," Peter said, taking the hand that was held out to him. "The name's Peter Parker. I'll be filling in for Jimmy until you get a bit more settle." He gave a smile. "I take it that you are new to Metropolis."  
  
"Yes, but not new to being in the US," Ryo said, returning the smile with one of his own. "I have been to New York and California when I was younger and I was in Florida about six months ago, helping a couple of my friends with moving into a new house."  
  
"How long will you be in Metropolis?" Clark asked. Peter hadn't even notice that he had gotten to his desk. It looked like he was writing up a piece for the paper, probably the ship that the Justice League had helped.  
  
"For a year, maybe. I'm not sure how long." Ryo said, running a hand through his hair. "Um, any ideas on where to look for an apartment?" he asked. "I'm staying at a hotel right now but I'll like to find a place that I can cook TV dinners in. I'm tired of fast food right now."  
  
"Well, if Lois doesn't mind, you can drop by my apartment for dinner at least," Clark said. "Consider it a welcome to Metropolis party."  
  
"I thought I heard someone say party," Lois said. She took Ryo's hand. "Perry said that you just got hired. I'm Lois Lane." She placed a hand on Clark's arm. "This is Clark Kent." She turned her attention back to Clark. "Now what was this about a party?"  
  
Clark explained to Lois what Ryo had told them. The young man gave a sheepish look. "No," he said, "I don't want to put you through all that trouble."  
  
"It's not any trouble," Clark said. "Peter is staying with me for a few days before heading back to New York and I already asked Lois to join us for dinner."  
  
Ryo smiled. "Well, if you don't mind me wearing jeans, I'll come."  
  
Clark also returned the smile. "Here is the address for my apartment," he said, writing down his address. He also added his cell phone number. "If you get lost, just call and I can pick you up."  
  
"I should be able to find it," Ryo said, taking the address and slipping it into his pocket. Perry's voice came from his office. "I guess he has something for me to do." With a wave, he made a beeline for Perry's office.  
  
"Clark, could you take a look at this picture?" Jimmy asked, handing the zoom picture to Clark. "I took it yesterday during the accident. Lois said that this guy was wearing some kind of samurai armor."  
  
Clark took the picture, studying it for a moment. "It's samurai but I don't think I've seen a design like this before." He looked at the other three. "Best to try and online search. It might be our best bet."  
  
"I'll take Peter so he can act as my fingers," Jimmy grinned. Peter stood up and followed after the other Photographer to use one of the other computers. Hopefully, they would find something within a few hours. 


	2. Of Justice and Samurai Honor Part 2

Notes: Wasn't sure if I should put replies at the beginning or wait until the end. I'm going to try the beginning and see how that works out. If anyone has any ideas for this story's later chapters then throw them at me.  
  
Those that want more information on the Samurai Troopers and the other main characters in the series, there are two great sites to check out.  
  
Theria's YST page (delete the spaces in the URL www. theria. net/ yst/index.html) has character bios, summaries on the first eight episodes of the tv series. Also summaries have been done for the OAVs. The first volume of message as links for the Troopers new Yoroi/armor. It also has a fairly good image gallery too.  
  
Nina's YST FAQs page (members3. boardhost. com/ ninayst/) has complete bios on all the Troopers, the Mashos, Kayura, Nasuti, and Jun. It also has translations for some of the drama CDs that were done during the series.  
  
Agent G: glomps Thank you, thank you for your permission to write in your Justice League: The Spider storyline. Now about the Cecil Morris. Actually, I just needed someone to fly Peter back to Metropolis so I made him up. That's the only time that he will be mention in this story. As for the time, it's set a year after he arrived in your story. I'll probably have it that he was on break between semesters.  
  
Thietje: Glad you like it. Hope this second chapter is as good as the first.  
  
Jezrianna: Ah, Slash/Yaoi. It's a writing term for a Homosexual pairing between two of the characters. In this case it will be between Touma Hashiba and Seiji Date. Nothing graphic will be shown in this story. The only thing you will be seeing is hand holding between the two and a kiss, much later in the story. As for the grammar and spell check, I don't catch all of them. I do have a beta for my Yugioh story but I don't know if she would be willing to check this one. I do have one other that betas my RPG posts but I'm not sure she will be willing to do it. She does have a life, unlike me. grins sheepishly  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Of Justice and Samurai Honor Author: Star Lin  
  
Part 2  
  
Peter frowned at the small bit of information that Lois had found. "This was the only thing?" he asked, looking at the strange cloud formation. The clouds looked as if they were in the shape of samurai armors and were reenacting a battle of some sort. "What do you think, Clark?"  
  
The two turned to Clark, watching him pull his glasses down and stare intently at the picture. "I believe it is real. I can't see any tampering with it," he told them. "Can you find out when and where this was taken at, Lois?"  
  
"It was taken over the Japanese Government building about eight years ago." Lois said. "It was an emergency meeting..." She did another search, a frowned forming on her lips. "But I can't find the details on the meeting."  
  
"Probably what to do about clouds putting on a play," said Peter. "I'll see what I can do about getting the minutes for that meeting." He grinned at both Lois and Clark. "Don't worry, I'll cover my tracks."  
  
Lois looked over at Clark. "Well, this may not be related to what Jimmy caught on film," she said, tapping the screen. "Do we even know if this person could be a danger to the city or not?"  
  
"We might have to wait to see if he shows up again," Clark said. "We can start this up again after the dinner with Ryo." Lois nodded in agreement, saving the information she had founded, and stood up. "Coming, Peter?"  
  
"I'll stay here for a couple of hours, in case they need a photographer," Peter told them. "I'll be back at six."  
  
----------  
  
Ryo had been sent to with the sports reporter to cover the soccer tryouts. He had been able to get some pretty good shots of the players. Since he had play soccer during high school and college, he had spotted some of the brighter talents during the tryouts. Now back in the newsroom, he searched out Jimmy.  
  
"Jimmy, would it be alright if I develop these here. I can't set up a dark room until I get an apartment." He looked around, not seeing Peter, Clark, or Lois in the newsroom. "Where are Kent and the others?"  
  
"Clark and Lois left about an hour ago." Jimmy said, watching the TV screen that was up in the newsroom. "Dang, why I have to get laid up? Peter is going to get some great shots of Superman and Spider-Man."  
  
Ryo turned his attention to the TV, also noticing that some of the other reporters had done the same. On the screen was the familiar blue and red of Superman. He had seen some of the pictures of the space alien and had been surprise at how human he looked. It looked like there was an armor car being held up or it was. Superman had three of the robbers by their collars. The other two were caught up in what look like some sort of web-like substance. A person in a red and blue costume with a large black spider on the back was sitting on the wall.  
  
"I've seen pictures of Superman while I travel a little but who is the guy in the spider costume?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Ah, that's Spider-Man," Jimmy said. "He showed up about a year ago. I think he's making his home in New York now, except for when he's working with the Justice League."  
  
"Wow." Ryo whispered. 'At least America won't be boring,' he thought. 'Hope Touma is online tonight. He might find this interesting.' He looked over to Jimmy. "Does this kind of thing happen often?"  
  
"Not usually," Jimmy said. "Looks like Superman and Spider-Man have it wrapped up." Jimmy stood up, grimacing slightly as his broken arm shifted in the sling. "I'll take you to the dark room."  
  
"How's your arm and the other reporter doing?" Ryo asked, looking down at the broken arm and then up at the bandage cheek.  
  
Jimmy blinked at the question. "Boy, you got the office gossip fast." He pointed at the cast. "This will be gone, I hope, in six weeks. Ralph will be back by the end of this week. But I'm going to send him into next week for almost getting us killed." Jimmy then went on to tell Ryo about what happen to him and Ralph. "We should have been crushed but it look like the wall was slice in half. Ralph has more burns along the back of his arms but they were first degree. My arm got broken after one section broke off and hit it when I tried to block it from hitting my face. The ER doctor kept me overnight."  
  
"...I'm sorry," Ryo said.  
  
"Why should you be sorry?" Jimmy asked. "Even if you had been right there, you probably would have gotten hurt as well." He stopped in front of a door. The light above the door was off so that meant no one was using it. Still, he knocked on the door, waiting to see if someone might have been in there. "OK, go through this door, and make sure it's shut before opening the second door."  
  
Ryo nodded and watch Jimmy walk away, blue eyes taking on a sad light. 'I am sorry, Jimmy. If I had cut that wall a different way then neither you nor Ralph would have been hurt.' He slipped into the dark room, planning to get the pictures done before he was supposed to be at Kent's apartment.  
  
----------  
  
Peter finished setting up the silverware as Lois place the salad down in the center of the table. "There, I think this should do it," he said. "Hope Ryo doesn't mind dinner being a little late."  
  
"I'm just glad that it was a simple armor car robbery instead of a super-villain." Lois said, giving a smile to Clark, as he added the finishing touches to the stew. She saw Clark tilted his head. "What is it?"  
  
"Ryo is on his way up," Clark said. He poured the stew into a serving bowl. "Peter, set this on the table while I clean up in here."  
  
While Peter took the stew to the table, Clark used his super speed to clean up the pot and pan he had used to fix his mother's beef stew recipe in.  
  
The doorbell rang. "I got it, Clark," Lois said, moving to the door. She opened the door just as Clark came out of the kitchen area with a pitcher of tea. She gave a smile to Ryo. "Hello, Ryo. Come in. You didn't have any trouble finding the apartment?"  
  
Ryo stood in the doorway, slightly nervous as he looked over the inside of Clark's apartment. He was dress in a pair of clean, if faded, blue jeans, with a button up red shirt. He ran his hand through his black hair. "I'm sorry if I'm late," he said, stepping the apartment. "I took Pelhan Street instead of Pelhan Avenue," he added, giving a sheepish smile. He inhaled the wonderful sent that came from the table. "Wow, that smells great."  
  
"Better thank Clark for the food." Lois said. The pair moved to the table. Clark pulled a chair out and smiled as Lois took the seat. "Thank you, Smallville."  
  
Ryo looked confused as he took a seat next to Peter. "Smallville?"  
  
"It's an inside joke between those two." Peter said, sitting down.  
  
Clark took his own seat. "I'm from Smallville, Kansas. Like the name, it's a small town." He passed the bowl of salad to Peter, watching the teen serve himself before passing it Ryo. "Metropolis has been my home for a few years now."  
  
"I'm from New York," Peter said. "Just came by to visit some friends and get away from the Big Apple."  
  
Ryo nodded, think that there was more to what Peter was saying, and decided not to ask for details. 'If Shin was here, he probably would have Peter's who life story out of him by the time this dinner would have been over,' he thought. He turned to Lois.  
  
"Metropolis has been my home," Lois said.  
  
Ryo guessed it was his time to speak. "Well, I'm from Yamanashi Providence," he said. "I lived in a log cabin in the mountains until I was about fourteen. I then went to Tokyo, meet my friends, and decided to more to an apartment to finish high school in Tokyo."  
  
Clark looked at Peter and then Lois. There was an awful lot of Is in that statement. "So your family moved to Tokyo then?" he asked.  
  
Ryo shook his head. "Except for Yaku-chan," he said, using the nickname for Byakuen, his white tiger, "and I was almost always on my own. Kaosu-sensei would stop and teach me martial arts, especially using katanas." He gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Mom died when I was really young. Dad traveled a lot as a professional wildlife photographer." It didn't bother him, especially now that he had his friends to lean on. "Went to Sengoku University under a soccer scholarship and graduated with a degree in Photography. I then travel as a freelance, photographing human interest stories."  
  
Lois decided to change the subject a bit. "Well, what are your friends like?" she asked, remember the fond light that entered when he said that he had met his friends in Tokyo.  
  
A real smile appeared on Ryo's face, a chuckle passing his lips. "I guess most people would be trying to figure out how a group so different from each other could be such good friends." He went into telling them about each. Seiji Date, cool and calm but became fluster around girls. He was living in Florida with Touma Hashiba, running a Kendo Dojo there. Touma was working for NASA, as an astrophysicist. Shu Rei Fuan was a Geologist but worked at his family's restaurant during breaks from his Geology work. Shin Mouri was a marine biologist.  
  
"Is he on the research ship, Shooting Star?" Clark asked, remembering the young man that had gotten along with the whole group. Even Batman had been relaxed when Mouri was around.  
  
"Yes," Ryo said. "Why did you ask?"  
  
"The Justice League received a distress call from that ship. They had gotten batter by a typhoon," Clark said. "Don't worry, Superman told me that they were fine and except for the engines, the ship didn't have any damage."  
  
"That's good but I'll probably here all about it when I get a chance to talk to him," Ryo said. "It depends on if he can find a place to go online when they dock again."  
  
The rest of dinner went smoothly, with both Lois and Clark suggesting different neighborhoods for him to check about an apartment.  
  
"Thanks for the dinner, Clark." Ryo said, as Clark show him to the door. "I wish I could have stayed longer but I do need to see about finding an apartment, one in my price range."  
  
Peter gathered the plates from the table. "Better take this piece of advice: Get a map," he said. "Trust me, the first time I came to Metropolis, it took me hours to find my way back."  
  
Ryo grinned. "I'll keep that in mind, Peter." He bowed them. "Good night. I'll see you at the Planet later tomorrow."  
  
Once Ryo had left, Clark moved back to the table to get the leftovers. "Polite but he seems to be a bit on the quiet side."  
  
"I don't know," Lois said. "He seems close to his friends but he never really explain how they meet." She got the glasses and follow after Clark. She handed them to Peter. "What did he mean by that line about them being so different that most people wouldn't think they were friends?"  
  
"It doesn't seem that strange," Peter said, placing the dishes in the dishwasher. "Harry and me...well, we were from different sides of the tracks and we ended up being best friends."  
  
"Lets give him some time," Clark said. "Once he is sure about us, I'm sure he will tell us more about himself."  
  
----------  
  
Ryo stepped into the hotel room, sitting the sack next to the door. He moved over to the balcony, smiling as Byakuen moved from the shadows of a fern plant.  
  
"So what do you think of Metropolis, Byakuen?" he asked. The brown eyes blinked up at his new human. "I take that as a 'no'. I promise, I'll take us both out to the country," he said. "Now, I have dinner for you. The best roast that a poor photographer can buy for one of his best friends."  
  
The white tiger followed after him, purring as Ryo open the brown paper wrapped around a roast. With great care, the tiger took the roast off, jumping into the bathtub so that he could eat without worrying about leaving a bloody mess.  
  
Ryo open the laptop on the desk, making sure that the camera and satellite link was working. "Good, Seiji is on," he said, IM-ing his friend. "Hey, Seiji," he said, after a window open up on the screen. It revealed a twenty-five year old blond Japanese teen. "How are you and Touma?"  
  
Seiji, a lock of blonde hair covering his right eye, smiled. "We're find, Ryo. Touma is working late at the Cape and I'm just going over some financial statements for the dojo," he said. "What about you?" he asked in return. "It's been a few months since we used the video link to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah," Ryo said, "but I used the armor link two days ago to speak with Shu. Did you know that he is in China right now."  
  
"He must be helping with the new Jade mine." Seiji said, seeing Ryo nodded. "What about Shin?"  
  
"Still on the Shooting Star. The ship was caught in a typhoon but the Justice League pulled the ship out," Ryo told him. Seeing the worry in the lavender-gray eye that was visible, he smiled. "No damage, except maybe the engines."  
  
"How did you find this out?" Seiji asked. Shin hadn't contacted them through the link, so the oldest of their group must not have been too worried.  
  
"I was told this by Clark Kent." He smiled as the eye widen at his statement. "I'm back in America. Metropolis to be exact." He placed both his hands behind his head. "You're looking at the Daily Planet's newest photographer."  
  
"That's great," Seiji said, matching the smile that was on Ryo's face. "So how long are you going to be in the states?"  
  
"Probably about a year. Might stay longer if they still need me," Ryo said. "I'm going to start looking for an apartment tomorrow." He stretched his arms above his head. "Think you and the others can come in for an apartment warming party, if I'm lucky enough to find one."  
  
"You think we would stay away from a chance to get together?" Seiji raised his visible eyebrow. "I'll let Touma know about it."  
  
"I'll send e-mails to Shu and Shin about the party. Once that's done, I'm going to get a few hours sleep."  
  
"Let us know when and where to meet. Take care and be careful, Rekka no Ryo."  
  
Ryo gave a soft smile. "And you as well, Korin no Seiji."  
  
The video call ended and Ryo open his e-mail program. He type up a brief e-mail to both Shu and Shin letting them know that he would be in Metropolis for about a year. He also wanted them to come for an apartment warming party. Once those were sent off, he shut down the laptop, and then went to draw the curtains closed. He took a pair of shorts to change into after his shower.  
  
"I'll be right out, Byakuen," he said as he stepped into the bathroom. He watch the tiger lick the last of the blood from his claws before hopping out of the tub/shower. One hot shower later, he step back into the room, and shook his head as he saw Byakuen already asleep on the floor. He took the blanket from the bed and settle down on the floor. He rested his head on Byakuen's stomach.  
  
"Night, Yaku-chan," he whispered, settling into sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next in Part 3:  
  
Ryo goes apartment hunting. Then Peter is with Clark and Lois to cover a Wayne Enterprise charity event that evening. Will a bomb cause the new hero to make his appearance? 


	3. Of Justice and Samurai Honor Part 3

FirecatRekka: blushes I'm surprise that people seem to like it. About the armors, this story is set after the Message OAV so they have their new armors. I have been told, I think it was Nina that said it, that the new armors was just protection. They didn't have any powers but that the powers come from the Troopers (i.e. Shin causing the ocean to be calm around the ship). As for new attacks, I haven't come up with any. I was thinking of using the old attack from the TV series and first two OAVs. If you want to come up with some attacks, then go for it. This story is going to remain under the Justice League section. I send a private e-mail off to you so that you would know that it has been updated.  
  
Agent G: blushes and duck her head at the praise I still think yours will be better then mine. When I posted the story, decided to cut out some of the URL. I reposted with the URL in there so you should be able to use the link now. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Might be a week before I post again. I'm working with Janime on the next part of "Steel Shadows".  
  
Janime: Glad you like it. I'm taking you up on the offer for betaing this fic. Thanks for the ideas on the apartment too.  
  
Pip: Thanks for reading the fic. I'll let you know at work or by e-mail when I update this fic.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: Of Justice and Samurai Honor

Author: Star Lin  
  
Part 3  
  
Though it was still dark out, the first sounds of the new day were already starting. The pair on the floor didn't move at first at the sounds of cars moving down below them. It was the sound of a police car that finally caused the ear to twitch on the white tiger. Another movement of the ear and three wiggles of the black nose later found the tiger opening his eyes. Turning his head, he nuzzled at the still sleeping black hair man.  
  
Ryo mutter something and buried himself even deeper into Byakuen's fur and the blanket that was over him. With a snort, the tiger stood up, which caused Ryo's head to hit the floor. "Ouch, Byakuen," Ryo groaned, pushing himself up to rub the back of his head. "I don't know which is worst, you waking me like this or having to shadow after you bathe me away."  
  
Byakuen looked at him with amusement in his brown eyes. "Yeah, laugh it up, Yaku-chan." he said, sitting up completely. He chuckled as the tiger butted his head against his chest. "I forgive you." He stood up and stretched out some of the knotted muscles. He went over to the door, sliding it open. "You head on out and I'll see you tonight, hopefully with a key to a new apartment."  
  
Byakuen grunted and hopped up on the rail of the balcony. Ryo moved to the railing as the tiger jump off. He watched the tiger hop balconies until he landed on the sidewalk and disappeared into an alley. He didn't exactly know where Byakuen had been hiding in the city but he guess it was the large park nearby.  
  
Stepping back inside, he went about getting ready for the day. Ryo slipped into a pair of jeans and red shirt. Gathering up the butcher paper that the roast was in, he stuff it into the sack, and headed out the door.  
  
Hitting the sidewalk once he left the hotel, he stopped by the newsstand down from the hotel. He needed to see if there were any apartments for rent, hopefully near the park or the Daily Planet. There was a diner that he had eaten at a few days ago. It wasn't anything like Shin's cooking, but it was still very good.  
  
Stepping inside, he took an empty corner table. It was only after he was seat and the waitress had brought a cup of coffee that he took in the strange photo on the cover of the Daily Planet newspaper. He blinked, stared, rubbed his eyes, and stared some more. The photo on the front page didn't go away. It was a picture of a person in white and red armor, one of the two swords drawn from the sheaths at the person side, and what looked to be two section of stones or walls falling off to either side of him.  
  
'How...how did someone get a picture of Rekka?' he asked himself. He read the titled above it. "New Superhero save lives in apartment fire. Who is this new armor warrior?" he said aloud.  
  
"Ah, I see you're reading up on the newest superhero," the waitress said, placing a stack of pancakes down for him. "From what I read, he saved a lot of lives."  
  
"I don't think he would want to be called a hero," Ryo said. He ignored the odd look that came from the waitress. "He probably did what he thought was right." And that didn't go right.  
  
"Well, that could be true," she said. "Still if he hadn't show up, a lot more lives would have been lost, especially since Superman wasn't in the city at that time." She smiled at him. "Now, is there anything else that you would like me to get for you?"  
  
"No, this is fine, unless you happen to know of any apartments for rent," Ryo said. At the shake of her head, he let a tiny smile come to the front. "Thanks anyway." He turned back to the paper shaking his head at the image of himself in Rekka armor. With a sigh, he flip to the section about apartments, knowing there wasn't much he could do about the picture now. He just had to make sure he didn't get involved in anything else again.  
  
----------  
  
Peter finished loading his camera as he waited by the door for Clark and Lois. Since the fall of Lex Luthor, Wayne Enterprise had bought new blood into the business community. "Dick told me in an e-mail that he was going to be standing in Bruce's steed for tonight," he told Clark and Lois. "Something came up at Gotham that Bruce had to take care of."  
  
"Yeah, some joker decided to mess with the shipments of computer programs," came a male voice from behind Peter. He turned to see Dick Grayson, who had slipped by the guards that were checking the invitation of the guests. He stopped, voice lowering so that only the three around him could hear. "BM is taking care of it." He turn back to the door, "I'll show you to where the Press will be meeting before we start the guests show up. It'll be a while before all of the guest arrive for the fundraiser tonight."  
  
'Shit,' Peter thought, 'can't they keep that crazy clown locked up?' He would have to grill Dick for the details on how Joker escaped this time. He followed after Dick and the others, spotting some of the staff from the Wayne Tech building that was in New York.  
  
'New York! I forgot about what I found out from that digging I did.' He placed a hand on Clark shoulder. "I did find out some more information about the armor or at least one that might be connected to the one that is here."  
  
Lois and Dick both looked curious at Peter as he explained about a green armor showing up in New York. A gang was killed and the reporter that had gotten the pictures was found stabbed. He also filled them in on the other four armors that had showed up, fighting the green one.  
  
"I'm going to talk to a couple of contacts in the Police department to see if they might have been there. One of them might know something from the fight that took place." He would also bring the copy of the photo that he had found to the Planet.  
  
"Care to fill me in on what you three are talking about?" Dick asked the three. "What is this about armor?"  
  
Clark thought for a moment about what he had found out. "A person in samurai armor showed up a couple of days ago while I was working with the Justice League," Clark told him. "There was an apartment fire and Ralph Conner, along with Jimmy, was sent to cover it." He pushed his glasses up. "Ralph was a new reporter so he dragged Jimmy closer to the burning building then he should have. A section of one of the walls collapsed but the wall was cut in half. They were both injured but it could have been worse. Jimmy's camera went off at one point and it caught a photo of a person in some type of armor. While searching for information on it, Lois came across an article about some weird cloud formations that was seen over the Japanese Government building."  
  
"Yeah, it looked like the clouds were reenacting a battle." Peter added. Before he could say anything farther, one of the staff for the fundraiser came over.  
  
After a few quick words, Dick turned back to Clark and the others. "Sorry, I need to see to some of the other reporters," he said. "After this is over, I'll like to hear more, since Bruce might be interested."  
  
Clark nodded to the young man. "We'll talk later, Dick."  
  
It was several hours later, after they were filled in on who was on the guest list, and mixing with said guests, Peter froze as his spider-sense went off. He glanced around trying to place what had set it off. It was coming from outside. He looked over at Clark, catching the reporter's eye. He jerked his head toward the doors mouthing out 'Spider-sense.'  
  
Clark frowned and lowered his glasses to x-ray the outside. His eyes widen as he saw the bomb hidden in a parked catering truck. "Lois, go tell Dick that there is a bomb outside the building." He quickly made his to the stairs.  
  
Lois quickly made her way over to Peter. "Where's Dick? There is a bomb outside of the building."  
  
Peter searched for Dick Grayson's familiar dark hair. Spotting the other, he took Lois' hand and pushed his way through the crowd. "Dick," he called out as he drew closer. Just as he was close enough to tell him, an explosion from outside rocked the building.  
  
----------  
  
Ryo stood on the rooftop of the building that he had found his apartment in, having watched the sunset over the city. Instead of street clothes, Ryo was in slick body armor. He had been luck to find a balcony to look out over the city from, and a stairwell close enough that he hopefully wouldn't have any problems letting Byakuen in and out without the neighbors finding out about the white tiger. The only problem with it was that there wasn't any area that he could convert into a dark room. The apartment was furnished but he was pretty sure he would never get any use out of the kitchen.  
  
"Better head back to the hotel and start packing up," he said. Turning from the skyline, he started running across the rooftop. He had been jumping from rooftop to rooftop, heading for the hotel. He landed on the next roof, starting to run for the other side when he saw Superman rising up beside one of the business building. He began to wonder why the Metropolis superhero was carrying a catering truck up into the air.  
  
He received his answer as the truck went up into a fireball. His eyes widen as he saw Superman thrown back into the building.  
  
"Shit." Ryo cursed. There was no telling what kind of damage was done from that explosion. Building hopping would be the only way to get there without really being seen. He mental mapped out the best way to get there. Three small businesses, a bank, then to the right with an apartment block, and another business.  
  
Taking off, he jumped onto each roof, pausing on the roof of the bank to listen to the faint sounds of fire trucks and police cars. "The police sure are quick here," he said. He turned to the right, angling for the apartment block across from the back, only to be find the very front of the bank exploding. The shock wave sent and the rumble into the apartment block.  
  
Ryo cursed as he pushed up against the rumble that had partial buried him. Blue eyes narrowed at a van that pulled up, several men climbing out of it to enter the back. 'So that's it. The first bomb was probably to distract Superman. The second bomb must have been used to blow the safe.' He was pretty sure that this bomb took out the security system as well. "Looks like I'm not going to be able to stay out of trouble again," he said.  
  
A growl sounded nearby. He smirked as the large shape came into view from the shadows. "Guess you heard the bomb too, Byakuen," he said. "Better keep them busy till the cops show up." A symbol began to glow on his forehead, taking the shape of a kanji. "Jin," he breathed, feeling the power flowing through his veins.  
  
His hand closed around his wrist, making a connection for the power to loop through his body. Fire began to dance around the joined hands. "REKKA!" he cried out, the fire racing up his arms to in case him, and whipping his black hair around his face. The flames started to become solid, much like it was shaping itself into armor.  
  
The first of the eight men to come out of the bank stared at the column of fire that was next to the very large white tiger. "Johnny, you seeing what I'm seeing?" one of the men asked, watching the fire form into what look like an armor from an old Japanese movie.  
  
"Is it a column of fire that turn into a guy in armor and a white tiger?" Johnny asked. The two swallowed as the armor-clad left hand came to rest on the first of two katanas on his left side. The two dropped the moneybags and took off down the street.  
  
"Byakuen, stop them," Ryo said. "I'll see to the others," he added as another four came out of the building. He needed to take care of these four quickly before the last two came out. He ignored the gunshots that rang out from one of the new men. "Don't you know it's not nice to shoot at a tiger?" Ryo yelled, launching himself at the four. He drew his swords, using them to pen two of them to the sidewalk.  
  
He stumble a little as something slam into his back. He turned around to see the third man holding a bent crowbar. The guy's eyes widen as Ryo punched him. He hadn't used all of his strength, only enough that it would keep the guy on the ground for a while. He turned to see the forth one running but he was jerked up by some kind of thick webbing.  
  
"Don't you bad guys know not to play with bombs?" Spider-Man asked. He looked over at the armor wearing person. "Hope you don't mind that I handle this guy. Nightwing has one of the other guys that your tiger was playing with." Spider-Man watched the eyes blink through the eyeholes of the mask. The man turned to see Nightwing had one of the first two tired up while the white tiger sat on the other, licking at a his bloody shoulder.  
  
"Byakuen," Ryo called out, moving to see how the tiger had become injured. Lights blinded him and the sound of squealing tires drowning out the yells of "Watch out!" from both Spider-Man and Nightwing. The last two that had been in the bank must have gotten to the van. The van was now heading for him. 'This is going to hurt for a while,' he thought, placing his arms out, and bracing himself as the van hit. He gritted his teeth to keep his thoughts away from the pain in his shoulders. He dug his heels into the pavement of the road, trying to slow the van down, but still feeling himself being pushed back.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for Kongo's strength right now." He blinked in surprise as another set of hands appeared next to his, blue running up the arms. The van stopped moving even though the tires were throwing up smoke. Ryo brought his hand back and slammed it into the front of the van. He jerked back, bring part of the fan out through the hole that he had made.  
  
Ryo grinned behind his helmet mask as the men finally realized that they didn't have anywhere to go. They held up their hands, Ryo coming around to take the passenger while Superman took the driver. Handing the passenger over to Superman, he went to get the two he had pined to the sidewalk with his katanas. At sword point, he guided them over to the rest of the group.  
  
"Well, I guess you don't need me hanging around," Ryo said. "Byakuen," he called, moving over to the injured tiger. He knelt down next to the tiger, examining the wound. "Looks like a knife," he said. "It could have been worse," he murmured, running his hand against the tiger's neck, the same area where Kokuen-Oh had clawed Byakuen's throat open. "I'll clean it up when we get back."  
  
"You better wait," said Superman. He knelt next to the armor warrior. "Let me take a look." Superman was surprise the tiger only grunted in pain as he used his heat vision to cauterize the wound. "The police will need your statement..." he began, not sure what to call the warrior that was now starching behind the tiger's ears.  
  
"It's Rekka," Ryo said, deciding that it was better to go by his armor's name. It wasn't like he was going to be doing this again. "This is Byakuen," he said, watching the brown eyes become glazed as he worked armored fingers deeper into the fur. "Thank you for helping Byakuen, Superman," he added, blue eyes smiling at all of the superheroes. "And thanks for catching those guys too, Spider-Man and Nightwing."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next in Part Four:  
  
Statements are given and things turn back to normal. Days later, Ryo's fellow Troopers arrive for a party. Peter heads back to New York to keep searching for more information on Rekka.  
  
Notes: Throw me some ideas on the bad guy that I should used to get all or almost all of the Troopers involved with the other superheroes, and anything else that you would like to see in the next chapter or farther on.


End file.
